


Stranger In A Strange Land

by knitekat



Series: A Gathering Of Forces [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Backstory, Gen, Talking, Trolls, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is confused by the humans and Jenny tries to explain how the city of Wearcester works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger In A Strange Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

Even in his home of Kjalgibekkr, the largest settlement in the Sudskjoldr, Finn had never seen so many people. It wasn't just the number of people either, it was the noise they made as they tried to shout each other down and make their own point without listening to anyone else's. He had no idea how they got anything decided, before he remembered that the Earl ruled the city with an iron hand and his word was law. It seemed rather primitive that one man's word was law and all others were supposed to obey without question, but... he shrugged, remembering that part of his quest was to learn what he could about humans and their strange ways. He remembered the Spae-woman's riddle and thought he understood it, or at least part of it. The human lands were expanding as they put more and more land under plough, and it made sense to learn about them and make trading agreements before there was any competition for resources. 

He'd seen during his journey how most humans reacted to trolls, even many of those within the castle gave him a wide berth and what he assumed were warding signs, as if he was some type of monster that could be warded against. What had he done to deserve that? Oh, he knew rock trolls such as Gorre had given trolls a bad name but... he sighed, his tail swished back and forth and his ears twitched, he needed somewhere to think and escape the crush of humanity, to get some peace and quiet.

Finn slowed as he came across a closed door, as finely made as any within the castle, but this one marked with a scroll. He smiled, hopeful that this might be the library the Professor had spoken of in hushed and avarice tones. He paused, one clawed hand on the door handle, wondering if he was allowed to enter before remembering that Jenny had laughed lightly before informing the Professor that the libraries were available to their perusal, all except the personal library of the Earl. 

He noticed a solid-looking bench beside the window he thought would support his weight. However, he found himself staring out over the castle and smiling slightly as he caught the sweeping flight of a Darter before it folded its wings and lived up to its name. He frowned, he hadn't noticed any pools within the castle for the Darter to fish from, and peered into the courtyard below as well as he could. His smile grew when he realised the little dragon had landed in the arms of his chosen; the little blond-haired human might be a thief but to have a Darter's trust showed she had honour. 

That was what he found so confusing about humans. Back in Svelleld, a troll's word was his honour, his life. Without that, he was nothing but a skogarmadr, one without kith or kin or honour. Cast out of society unless he performed some deed of great honour that often resulted in their death. Most outlaws didn't even try to redeem themselves, living in the wilds and taking what they wanted by force or guile. But here, in Wearcester, thieves seemed to live under, if ignoring, the laws of the land and of the Earl. From what he'd heard, they even had a guild that looked after their own and the poor who sought their help. He shook his head, humans were an odd people, one Finn doubted he'd ever understand.

The soft catch of the door opening and closing behind him had Finn glance up to find Jenny watching him, a slight frown on her face and for a moment he feared he was somewhere he shouldn't be. 

“Are you well, master Finn?” Jenny asked as she crossed to join him by the window and to gaze out into the castle courtyard. 

Finn smiled in relief as Jenny's words reassured him he was not in trouble. “Just Finn, Mistress Jenny. I had feared I had misstepped and should not be in here.”

Jenny turned to look at him. “You are welcome to any public room in the castle, Finn, but please, call me Jenny.” She smiled encouragingly up at him and patted his arm. “Now, you were looking pensive, is there a problem?”

“I...” Finn shifted nervously before deciding the only way he'd learn about humans was to ask one. “I just don't understand humans.”

Jenny nodded. “I doubt even many humans understand them either, Finn.”

Finn scratched the back of his neck with a claw. “Ah, I get some humans. The professor is direct.”

“Some would say blunt to the point of needing a keeper.” 

“What is wrong with being blunt?” Finn asked. “Where I come from honesty is highly regarded.”

“It depends on what circles one moves in,” Jenny began before stopping when Finn frowned at her as he grew more confused. “Let me try to explain.” 

“Please, I don't want to make a mistake.” Finn really didn't want to rely on the Earl's goodwill to get him out of trouble, especially when he thought the man had his own reasons for giving it.

Jenny nodded. “A sensible position to hold. Now, in your land.”

“Svelleld.”

“In Svelleld, are there different groups of people?”

“Some farm, some sail, some build. Is that what you meant?”

“Maybe. Do they mix or keep to themselves?” Jenny asked, open curiosity on her face even as she looked around for something. 

“Everyone mixes, except for the Spae-woman who keep to themselves.” Finn tilted his head as he watched Jenny search her dress for something. “Jenny? Is something amiss?”

“What?” Jenny asked distractedly before shaking her head and sighing. “No, Finn, I just wish I had brought pen and paper with me.”

Finn smiled, remembering how the Professor and Stephen had made notes when talking to him. “We could go elsewhere if you wish to make notes?” 

“I'd like that, Finn.” Jenny shook her head. “Later, maybe. For now I should be answering your curiosity, not my own.”

“I would be happy to trade stories with you,” Finn offered, knowing a free trade of knowledge would be a good way to satisfy his own curiosity and to gain information for the Spae-woman. 

“Good.” Jenny smiled and relaxed. “Now, back to circles.” She paused and seemed to gather her thoughts. “Where to start...”

“At the beginning?” Finn rumbled. 

Jenny stared at him for a moment, long enough for Finn to shift nervously. “Yes. That is an excellent place to start.” She sighed softly before meeting Finn's gaze. “You said honesty is important to trolls, Finn, but some of what I will tell you would be dangerous in the wrong hands.”

“Dangerous?” Finn leaned forward, wondering what he had involved himself in now, before understanding blossomed and he understood what Jenny meant. “Ah, honesty is important but secrets are not shared between enemies. It would be foolhardy to aid a foe.”

“Even if you don't know who the enemy is?” 

“How would you not know?” Finn's confusion clear in his voice. 

“I'll explain that at a suitable point.” Jenny glanced around the library before turning her attention back to Finn. “This part of my tale is known to the Earl and his Wolves, but not to all others within the castle.”

“I will not speak of what you tell me without your permission,” Finn informed her solemnly. “You have my word.”

“Thank you, Finn.” Jenny's gratitude was obvious. “I was born into a wealthy merchant family in the city of Brigeuto. It lies on the shores of the Sea of Sorrows and is a thriving port in Brocaneges.”

“Brocaneges?” Finn frowned. “I have not heard of it?”

“Brocaneges is considered a foe to the Realm.” 

“It is dangerous to speak of this?” Finn spoke over her, even though it was discourteous, his ears twitching as he sought any sound that would indicate an eavesdropper. 

“No, Finn,” Jenny assured him. “As I said, the Earl knows this and all know I have proven my loyalty to him.” 

“Oh.” Finn nodded. “If you are sure?” He might want to learn all he could but he had no wish to place any of his new friends in any danger. 

“I'm sure, Finn,” Jenny informed him firmly. “As I was saying,” she smiled to take any bite from her words, “I was born into a wealthy merchant family and as a young child I was looked after by a woman in my family's employ, one Marie. I was eight, I believe, when my father discovered I was friends with her.”

Finn looked confused. “You weren't allowed to be friends with a servant?”

“No, Finn. I wasn't allowed to be friends with a slave.”

“Slave?” Finn frowned. “Is that like Connor was?”

“No,” Jenny sighed softly. “Connor had rights as an indentured servant. He shouldn't have been chained or held captive. Indenture is how many craftsmen learn their craft, serving their masters in return for being taught and it is for a set number of years. After that, the indentured is free to pursue their own careers, although many remain with their masters as paid workers.”

“How does that differ from slavery?” 

“I assume Svelleld doesn't practice slavery?” Jenny leaned forward, curiosity clear on her face. When Finn shook his head, Jenny continued, “Slaves have no rights, Finn. They are owed for life unless their masters free them and in Brocaneges, a slave can only be freed with the agreement of a noble. That permission doesn't come cheap.” 

“This is allowed?” Finn just couldn't believe people did that to other people.

“It is encouraged, I doubt Brocaneges would be able to function without slaves. They do not get paid and are often fed rotting or bad quality food. Added to that, the overseers can whip them if they slacken in their work.”

“That's...” Finn was lost for words. 

“Yes, Finn,” Jenny paused before adding, “A slave can be killed by their owner without reason and if a citizen kills another man's slave, he has only to pay the owner for the loss. Even worse, gladiatorial combat to the death is popular entertainment in Brocaneges. Men, women, animals fighting to the death.” Jenny looked straight into Finn's eyes. “Trolls would be an attraction in the arena.”

Finn stared at Jenny in shook, glad beyond relief that the Spae-woman had sent him and his father to the Realm and not to Brocaneges. Humans were even harder to understand than he had thought. 

Jenny smiled at him. “I am gladden to know Svelleld does not practice slavery.”

Finn shook himself, knowing he needed to know what had happened. “What happened to Marie?”

“Poor Marie.” Jenny looked down at her hands. “My father had her whipped before selling her. I never saw her again and it was all my fault. I hadn't realised slavery existed but from then on, I noticed it everywhere. I was disgusted by it but I couldn't let anyone else know. Slavery is important to Brocaneges and my father would have beaten me if I'd shown any sign...” 

Finn rose and sat beside Jenny, squeezing her hand gently. “I'm sorry, Jenny. You don't have to tell me.”

“I told you I'd explain circles to you.” Jenny gave him a brittle smile. “It was the first time I hid my true feelings. I couldn't let anyone know and felt such a coward as I grew older.” Her smile this time was brighter. “I did what I could for slaves, dropping them a little coin or food when I could.” 

“That was dangerous,” Finn told her. “Not the act of a coward.”

“Thank you, Finn.” Jenny took a deep breath before continuing, “Someone noticed.”

“Is that why you left?” Finn asked.

“No. It was at a ball one of the nobles threw. My father gained an invite and spent a fortune on my dress in the hope I'd gain the attention of a younger noble, someone who would boost his status.”

“He cared not if you loved the man who would be your husband?” Finn rumbled. 

“No, only for what such a match would gain him. He was very happy when the younger son of a noble paid me interest. I was scared stiff when he told me he knew what I had done, that he'd seen me give coin to a slave.” 

“What happened?”

“Hilary disagreed with slavery as much as I did,” Jenny smiled softly. “I found out later that he was one of the leaders of a band who sought to help slaves. Freeing those they could and spiriting them to safety, giving food and care to others. The authorities labelled them Bagaudas, bandits and murderers to be hunted down for daring to stand up against them.” She smiled as if at a memory. “He was very dashing with his perfectly groomed hair and mask. I helped where I could, listening to the talk between my father and his friends, passing details on to Hilary when I could.”

“Someone else found out what you were doing.” Finn knew someone must have for Jenny to be in the Earl's employ rather than still in her own homeland. 

“Someone did. I only escaped due to Hilary's help and that of an ally. One that, had I known about beforehand, I might not have helped him. I was still loyal to Brocaneges and would never have helped the Broibled.”

Finn felt confused again. “Who are the Broibled?”

Jenny smiled. “It is considered an insult. Broibled means Land of the Wolves and is a reference to the Black Wolf. The king of Brocaneges knows Earl James is a powerful man within the Realm and seeks to undermine his position.”

Finn nodded. “By suggesting he is more powerful than the king?”

“Yes,” Jenny snorted. “Unfortunately for King Philip, everyone knows Earl James is loyal to the Realm.”

Finn looked thoughtful for a moment, before asking, “I am still confused by circles.”

“Probably as I have not explained that yet,” Jenny gazed out the window for a moment. “In my father's home, I moved in a circle which believed slavery was not just acceptable but desirable. As part of that circle I had to pretend to agree with them, disguising my own feelings, if I wished to help the slaves.”

“Ah, I think I understand.” And Finn thought he did. “The same as this Hilary had to disguise himself behind a mask?”

“Precisely, Finn,” Jenny nodded. “If he'd been discovered Hilary would have been tortured to make him give up his allies before being quietly executed. It wouldn't do to let the people know not all nobles agreed with slavery.”

“I still don't understand how that works in the Realm.” Finn licked a fang. “The thieves live within the city and from what I can tell, are known to the Black Wolves and city guards yet are allowed to remain free.”

“The guild limits what is allowable within the city, knowing too much crime would lead to a violent crackdown. It is a way to gain a degree of lawfulness beyond the ability of the guard to enforce.” Jenny paused before adding, “They also look out for the poor in return for information, some of which they use to plan thefts and some of which they pass on to the Black Wolves.”

“The Earl allows this?”

“The Realm is a prosperous and peaceful land, our harvests bountiful and our craftsmen skilled. We would be a prize to any who could conquer us and yet our army is too strong for any to overpower. The people are, on the whole, happier than those of other lands, we have fewer civil disturbances or problems.” 

“And this thief's guild is part of that?”

Jenny nodded. “They know that their own members would most likely be slaves under a Brocaneges-style kingdom, it is in their own best interests to aid the Earl.”

“But what does the Earl get out of it?” Finn could understand the thieves' reasons, but what use could the guild be to the Earl?

“Because our foes fear and hate the Earl, knowing if they removed him they would find it easier to attack the Realm. Thus, there are a number of spies and agents within Wearcester, some known to us, some... not.”

“Ah,” Finn nodded, thinking he'd figured it out. “The guild keeps an eye out for them and informs the Wolves about them?”

“Not precisely.” Jenny shook her head. “Only the highest levels of the guild know of the arrangement, for some would do anything for coin. But, there are always those who will pass rumours and gossip on to those who will pay them and most understand they would be worse off under another ruler.”

“I think I am still confused,” Finn admitted. “The Earl allows this guild to exist because it sometimes helps him, and the guild sometimes helps him because not to would risk their freedom.”

“That's very good, Finn,” Jenny told him. “I think you understand more than you realise.”

“I will need to think about what you have said,” Finn said after a few moments thought. “But could we talk again?”

“Of course, Finn,” Jenny said. “I'll answer any queries I can.” She smiled as she rose. “I'll look forward to many more discussions, but for now, I'll leave you with your thoughts.”

Finn rose as Jenny left the room, knowing he'd think on her words for some time, knowing he'd be back to ask more questions as he tried to understand humans. When the Spae-woman had told him it was a difficult task he faced, he'd thought she meant combat or adversity, but maybe she'd meant understanding humans?

***

Jenny smiled at Finn before leaving him to his thoughts, her own thoughts taking her along familiar corridors until she found herself outside James' private chambers, her hand raised as she considered whether to knock or not.

“Come in, Jenny.” 

Jenny almost jumped at James' voice, although, she smiled, he always seemed to be aware of more than his own five senses should inform him. She shook her head and entered, waiting for James to finish reading the scroll he was perusing. 

James rolled the scroll and placed it on his out-tray before he steepled his fingers. “What do you think of young Finn?” 

The question didn't surprise Jenny, she'd been expecting the question after her discussions with Finn. His knowledge of what happened within the castle, yet alone the land, showed once more why the man was the Realm's spymaster. 

“Jenny?” James repeated, a faint smile on his lips as if he knew what she had been thinking, and knowing James, he might.

“I believe he is telling the truth about his reasons for being here.” Of that Jenny had no doubt.

“But that is not the only reason he is here?”

Jenny frowned at him. “What do you know, James?”

The Earl sighed and folded his arms. “Dark portents are on the horizon, Jenny. We will need all the allies we can find if we are to survive it.”

Jenny swallowed at the Earl's words, knowing the man was worried and that scared her.


End file.
